Dioism/Polski
Dioism jest państwową religią Świętego Imperium Pakistanu. Jest to wiara że Boski Cesarz Pakistanu, Dio Brando, stworzył świat i wszystkie prawa nim rządzące. Jako jedna z największych religii świata ma wielu zwolenników z niemal wszystkich zakątków globu. Wierzenia Wszyscy Dioiści wierzą że wszyscy zostaliśmy stworzeni z piasku. Wierzą również że Dio jest wszystkim a wszystko jest Dio. Na wiele sposobów polityka Diostów odzwierciedla te wierzenia. Dio Dio Dio wierzy że powstał z piasku a później stworzył życie jakie znamy. Jest najstarszym żyjącym człowiekiem i posiada harem pełen oblubienic. Jest łaskawym i życzliwym Boskim Cesarzem który pragnie tylko pomyślności dla swoich wyznawców. Piasek Piasek jest najświętszym ze wszystkich przedmiotów dla Dioistów. Używają go by zapewnić wszystkie swoje podstawowe potrzeby. Piaskowe kebaby są ich najpopularniejszym przysmakiem. Poza tym wyznawcy budują najlepsze domy na świecie zbudowane z piasku. Każde ważne wydarzenie w życiu Dioistów jest naznaczone piaskiem. Na przykład kiedy rodzi się dziecko, urządza się mu chrzest w piasku, który ma dla nich ogromne znaczenie. W wypadku śmierci jest zasadą niemal bez wyjątków, że są pochowani w pustynnych piaskach Pakistanu. Pisma Księga Dio Według niektórych źródeł napisana przez wielkiego proroka Williama Walkera, jest najważniejszą i jedyną księgą w Pakistanie. To historia zarówno Dioizmu jak i całego pakistańskiego narodu. Każdy wyznawca Dioizmu jest wyuczony całej tej księgi na pamięć. God's Hand Oficjalna gazeta Boskiego Cesarza. Słowo Dio jest utrwalane na tych stronach do przeczytania dla najgorliwszych wyznawców. Praktyki Zobacz również: Virginization Po urodzinach dzieci płci męskiej, których rodzice są wyznawcami Dioizmu zostają ochrzczone w Kościele Dio podczas skomplikowanego rytuału w którym pastor rozciąga napletek do punktu, w którym zwisa luźno. Ten dodatkowy kawałek skóry przez całe życie ozdabiany jest tatuażami i innymi zdobieniami chwalącymi Dio. Nie utrudnia to życia seksualnego aczkolwiek wszyscy Dioiści ślubują cnotę aż do osiągnięcia wieku dojrzałego. To jak się rozmnażają pozostaje zagadkę po dzień dzisiejszy. Dioiści czynią te śluby tak jak i pozostałe kiedy docierają do takiego momentu w swoim życiu który inicjuje ich jako dorosłych. Definicją Dioistów na wiek dojrzały jest "wiek, w którym mężczyzna potrafi przejść grę Contra na poziomie Hard bez utraty życia". Tłumy przemierzają ulice by obserwować początkujących dorosłych podczas ich inicjacji, która czasem trwa wiele dni lub tygodni. Po przejściu gry Dio osobiście podróżuje do tego miejsca i rozpoczyna obrzęd inicjacji - rytuał w takim stopniu owiany tajemnicą że nawet sam Dio go nie zna. Śmierć Kiedy wyznawca Dio umiera, jest tylko jeden właściwy sposób by pozbyć się ciała. #Tak czy inaczej, pierwszym krokiem jest cierpliwie mnie słuchać. To naprawdę jest związane z tym tematem. #Idź do Yoshinoya; kojarzysz, Yoshinoya? #Jeśli jest tam jakaś szalona liczba oczekujących, rzuć okiem na baner, może być tam napisane "od 150 jenów". #Nie przychodźcie do Yoshinoya tylko dlatego że to od 150 jenów, głupcy. #To tylko 150 jenów, 1-5-0 JENÓW. #Przychodzą tam nawet całe rodziny. Czteroosobowe rodziny, wszystkie dążą do jakiegoś Yoshinoya, co? Jak... miło. #"Dobra, tatuś zamówi pakiet Extra-large" Boże, nie mogę na to patrzeć. #Ludzie, dam wam 150 jenów jeśli tylko wstaniecie z tych krzeseł. #Yoshinoya powinno być krwawym miejscem. #Ta napięta atmosfera, kiedy dwóch kolesi po przeciwnych stronach stołu w kształcie litery U może zacząć walkę w każdej chwili, mentalność "zadźgaj albo zostaniesz zadźgany" to właśnie to co jest świetne w tym miejscu. #Kobiety i dzieci powinny się odwalić i pozostać w domu. #Tak czy inaczej, myślałem o rozpoczęciu podróży na wschód i wtedy ten gnojek obok mnie wypalił "ekstraduży z dodatkowym sosem". #Kto na całym świecie zamawia w dzisiejszych czasach dodatkowy sos, bałwany? #Chcę go przesłuchać. Chcę go brutalnie przesłuchać przynajmniej przez godzinę. #Jesteś pewny że nie chcesz spróbować powiedzieć "dodatkowy sos"? #Pochodzący od weterana Yoshinoya takiego jak ja najnowszy trend wśród nas weteranów jest taki: dodatkowa zielona cebula. #Zgadza się, dodatkowa zielona cebula. To sposób weterana na jedzenie. #Dodatkowa zielona cebula oznacza więcej zielonej cebuli niż sosu. Z drugiej jednak strony cenajest ciut wyższa. To jest kluczowa sprawa. #A poza tym jest wyborne. Nie do pobicia. #Jednak, jeśli ją zamówisz istnieje niebezpieczeństwo że od tej pory zostaniesz napiętnowany przez pracowników, to miecz obusieczny. #Nie zalecam tego amatorom. #WCo to wszystko tak naprawdę oznacza? To, że powinieneś się po prostu trzymać dania dnia. Zobacz również * Dio Brando * The Book of Dio * Non-Dioism * List of notable Dioists on the wiki Category:Polski]